The Beginning of an Earl
by Bravery Light
Summary: On a faithful day, a boy who was so cheerful and happy in his whole 9 years and 11 month life become an arrogant, prideful and full of sadness 10 years old. Probably gonna made this story an AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of an Earl

Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first time writing a fiction I'm sorry if my spelling is wrong or it has any other flaws in my story. Please read my story and give them a review will you readers!**

**Disclaimers: All the characters belong to Yana Toboso and not mine. **

Ciel Phantomhive, a boy with a blue-black hair, a pair of sapphire eyes, a small button nose and pink kissable lips completed his beautiful flawless face. His white pale skin rival a porcelain doll makes him a perfect beauty.

On a faithful day, a boy who was so cheerful and happy in his whole 9 years and 11 month life become an arrogant, prideful and full of sadness 10 years old earl.

Ciel lost everything he loves on a supposed to be a happy day for him and the whole manor. His 10th birthday. The day for his birthday party at night was in a great weather. The morning breeze was cold and refreshing. The sun shines its bright light to the Earth and the birds chirping and flew freely to the sky.

In the Phantomhive's manor, the day was just a beginning for the worse to come; it was calm before the storm. The residents in the whole manor were busy preparing the young master's birthday party. Maids rushing and running around the manor, butlers prepared the decorations for the upcoming party. Chefs were cooking and baking all sorts of main course, desserts, refreshments and many more delicious and mouthwatering foods in the spacious kitchen.

On the other side of the manor, the birthday boy was still on his bed, under the covers and sleeping soundly from all the ruckuses outside his bedroom door. A woman in her 30's with blonde hair and sky blue eyes entered his bedroom and approached his royal blue bed. Alongside of her was a man also in his 30's with a blue-black hair and earth brown eyes, a mole under his right eye.

"Ciel, Honey. Wake up," the woman shake Ciel's shoulder gently.

Ciel snuggled more under his covers. "Five more minutes."

"Come on, Ciel. It's your special day today. You don't want to miss this day do you?" said the man that open the curtains to let the sunshine into the dark bedroom.

Ciel immediately awaken from his sleep and sat up on his bed. His face sparkles with excitement and starts bouncing up and down on the bed. "I'm up! So when is the party, mum?"

"Tonight is your big party, Honey. This morning we will go to the town to buy your present and spend our family time together. Is that okay?" his mother smiles gently to him and stroked his silky smooth hair.

His face beamed even more, "Okay! I want a lot of toys and candies and chocolate and cakes and….."

"Alright, alright. Before we do anything else let's getting you ready first, shall we?" said his father, stopping his son's rambling desires.

Ciel nodded his head up and down quickly and get out from his covers and jumped down from his bed to the high quality red velvet wool carpet. He went to the bathroom that attached to his bedroom. His mother stripping his night clothes layer by layer while his father running the water into the bathtub.

After Ciel took his bath, his mother put him on his outfit for the day suitable for a noble. The family of three went out from the bedroom and went down the stairs. They entered the dining room to have breakfast and went outside where a carriage was ready for them.

The whole journey to the town went great for Ciel and his parents. They bought all the things he wanted, ate ice cream, have a picnic at a park and spent their time with family activities until the time for them to go home for Ciel's birthday party.

They arrived at the manor a couple of hours before the party. It doesn't start until sunset, so, they could still prepared themselves. Suddenly, his parents were visited by a strange man in black outfit. They went to his father's studies and inquired Ciel to go to his room to get ready.

He obeyed his parents simple order because he knew when the adults talks in private it must be important. Once he arrived to his room he quickly change his clothes to his new party outfit with the help from one of the maids. After he was finished readying him, the maid bowed to him and went outside, left him alone in his room.

He waited and waited for his parents to come and fetch him but they never came. "Where are they? Mother and father should has come by now." He still waited patiently on his bed until he saw an orange light beneath his bedroom door and smokes came in from the little opening. Curiously, he approached his door and twisted the door knob.

A gushed of smokes clouded his vision after he open his bedroom door. Smokes immediately occupying his lungs after he accidently inhale the contaminated air and coughs harshly on his small fist. He cleared his throat after he coughs a few more times and closed his mouth and nose with his sleeves. His eyes went wide and his mouth almost drops with shock.

His manor, his house, his home was in angry bright orange fire. He recovered from his shocked state and ran around the hallway to find anyone but oddly there was nobody could be found except an empty hallway and rooms.

This situation was strange for him because considered his party for the night, there was supposed a lot of people and servants occupied the space. He tried to search his parents inside the burning manor. He searched in their bedroom, bathroom and everywhere he could get in to.

"Father! Mother! Where are you?! Anybody here?!" he yelled to the top of his voice but not a sound could be heard except the fast burning manor.

He arrived at his father's study after he searched high and low for his parents. The study was the last room he doesn't search yet. He took a deep breath beneath his sleeves and grabbed the door knob. He twisted it quickly and slammed the door open.

His eyes once again went wide with shocks and disbelieve. His body shooked with intensity and his jaw was clamped shut tightly. What he saw will change his life forever. His parents bodied were laying on the floor and on a pool of blood.

He tried to approach his parents' bodies but stopped on his track. A woman with white hair and violet eyes was on the other side of the room. She wears a white dress and he thought her as an angel. He was stunned when a pair of wings attached to the back of the woman's body confirmed his thought.

The angel grabbed his mother's body and slashed a part of his mother's face with her bare hands. She did this to his father's body too. She attached a part of his mother's face to his father's mutilated face and it seems like their bodies became one. The body was sat down on a chair and she smiles sweetly at him despite what she does earlier while showing his parents attached face to him. He runs out of the room and to the hot burning hallway in fright of what he had seen and to save himself from the demonic angel.

The once beautiful and grand manor was slowly turning into ashes. Ciel was crying and traumatized because of his parents' death and tried desperately to call anybody that still in the manor. He spotted a figure at the other side of the hallway and runs to them. He was relieved when he saw it was their head butler of the manor, Tanaka. Tanaka saw him and before Ciel managed to get to him, Tanaka went to him and he was hugged gently by the head butler.

"Young master! I'm glad you're okay. Are you hurt anywhere?" The butler franticly searched his body for any injuries or flaws. He was relieved when he could not find any scratch on his young master's body but he was worried again seeing his tear stained face.

"T-Ta-Tanaka..." Ciel started to sobs and cried again on his butler black tailcoat and wet it with his tears. "Tanaka!" Ciel wailed to him, calling his name again and again.

Tanaka just hugged him and whispers comforted words to his crying young master. "Shush, Young master. It is will be okay. Everything will be alright. Please don't cry."

Ciel's wailed and cried started to slow down and becoming sobs then a soft hiccupped. He raised his head to Tanaka's face and look at him with a painful, childlike expression. He was devastated and the images of his parents' gruesome death still haunted in his mind and will be remained in his memories for the rest of his life.

Tanaka smiles sadly at him. He was sad that his young master need to face this kind of situation but it cannot be prevented. He could just help his young master to overcome the worse that will come in the future and stay with him always.

Suddenly, a man wearing a black cloak standing behind Tanaka with a raised dagger. "Tanaka! Watch behind you!" Ciel screamed to him in fright. But before he could turns around the dagger was pierced his back and he was stabbed.

"Tanaka!" Ciel screamed Tanaka's name and shocked when his butler falls down on the floor in a pool of blood just like his parents bodies. Ciel was stunned and speechless but when the man grabbed him by the waist and a sickly sweet cloth was put on his mouth and nose, he started to struggled.

He tried to hold his breath for as long as he can but every living being still need to inhale the air, so, with a loud inhale of desperately needed air in his lungs, he instantly regretted it. His head felt dizzy and his eyelids started to droop slowly in sleepiness. The only thing he could remember was the man evil smirked before he succumbed to darkness.

**-chapter end-**

**So how was it? Is it good? Please review and tell what you think...tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kyle

****Disclaimers: All the character is not mine and blah blah blah...you know what I mean...Enjoy!****

~A few hours later~

'Where am I?' Ciel regain his consciousness and started to feel his surrounding using both his hands while he still closed his eyes. He could feel a hard and cold floor underneath his frail body. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his blurry eyesight.

It was dark but there was a little light shone by the moon light that through the broken window. He realized himself being inside a cage that was big enough for him to sit up straight but still it was too small for him to stand up.

He was shocked. 'Where the hell am I? Why am I in a cage? Where did that man brought me?' There were so many questions that the young boy have but none of it was answered, well except that he knew that he was in a cage, trapped like an animal.

Then he heard a faint sound of whimpering and sobbing, sometimes coughing and sneezing around him. He realized now that he was not alone. "Hello…Anybody there?" He tried to call out who ever that making those sounds he heard earlier. "Hello..." When nobody answered his called he tried again and a little louder this time.

"Shut up, kid!" Someone whispered harshly at him. "You will alarm the guards. You don't want to know what they will do to you if they heard you awake in the middle of the night. Then again, you a new kid right. Well let me tell you where we are right now. We are a slave since we were put inside these cages. YOU are a slave." The voice that sounded like a boy older than him said.

Ciel was confused and scared at what he just heard. "That was impossible. I can't be a slave. I am a noble. A Phantomhive at that!" He felt like crying but he wills his tears to not fall down. 'How can this be? The future that seemed so bright before my birthday has come to this. What will become of me now?' He tried to think about what will happens to him in the future but all of them were not very pleasant for him.

"Hah! You think that status and riches was matters in this place! You have nothing to begin with if you ended up in these cages. Just forget all of your fantasies and face the reality!" The boy said in an angry voice. He faced the floor and talk again to Ciel but in a calm and sad voice. "It's probably true that you were once a noble but when you just caught up in this situation, nobody could help you but you yourselves. I'm not a noble before I became a slave, I was somewhat a little bit richer from the people in my village but when my family's business falls down all of the sudden one day, I was sold by my own parents in this place to get some money to build back what was left of the business. They said they will buy me back when they gain success again but that was 5 years ago, until now I never saw or heard even a small whispered of them."

After Ciel heard the boy's life story, he became more frightened. What if he will be never saved from this retched place? What will the men do to him or worse, what if they torture or kill him? He really needs to think a plan or something to get out of this place. He can't possibly just watch the men do the despicable things to him and to the other children that he thought as his friends in a matter of one night together.

But when he sees the many cages that scattered around the room, he begins to think the possible. How could he save himself, least all the other children? He is just only a child after all just like his recently made friends. He is just been captured a few hours ago but the other children have been here for a long time. Didn't they do anything to save themselves? Why?

He faced the boy again to ask what has been in his mind. "Umm...can I ask you something…." He trailed of the sentences because he doesn't know what the boy's name is.

"Kyle. My name's Kyle if you were wondering and yes, you can ask me another question considering you already asked me a question, kid." The boy said and smirked a little as if he knew what Ciel wanted to know. Ciel thought the boy was bipolar or something. One minute he was sad and the other, he just made a witty remark.

"My name's Ciel and not kid. Stop calling me that. Anyway, I want to ask why didn't anyone tried to do something to escape this place." After Ciel asked his question, Kyle seemed to become more depressed and anguish could be seen on his face.

"We tried. We tried so very hard to escape this place. Do you think we really want to stay forever in these cages and be a slave to anyone? We're not that stupid you know. We're not a masochist and we do want to taste the freedom again." Kyle let out a tired sigh.

"A couple of years ago, my friend, Jim and a few other kids tried to escape this hellish place. They managed to flee but a guard saw one of them running and tried to crawled under the fences to get to the other side and alarmed all the guards. The guards after them to the woods and a few hours later they came back with some kids that got caught. They tortured them painfully and agonizingly slow in front of us as a lesson if we ever try to run away again. I could still hear their screamed and cried, begging for their dead to end their torture." Kyle grasped both of his ears tightly as if to block all the imaginary screams and his eyes was open wide and unseeing.

"What happens to your friend, Jim wasn't it?" Ciel asked when he saw that Kyle has calm down a little bit.

"I never saw Jim among the other kids that got caught so I think he managed to get away, but I was sort of sad because he never came back with help for us. But that doesn't mean that I'm not grateful for his freedom. I'm glad that at least one of us could get away." Kyle faced Ciel in his cage and gave him a small smile. Even if it was a sad smile, Ciel was amazed that Kyle still could smile after what he has been through. If it was him that through that, he might never smile again, at least not a real smile.

Suddenly, the door to the dark room, full of cages, filled with children open with a slam to the wall. All the children cowered and hugged each other in their cages, scared for what will happen later. For Ciel that doesn't know what happen at the moment, stunned in fear.

**-Chapter end-**

**Thank you for reading and please review...pretty please with cherry on top..! XD**

**You can gave me ideas for what happen next if you want...I really appreciated it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Save me

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Yana Toboso and not mine. (no matter how I wish it...huhu)**

_Suddenly, the door to the dark room, full of cages, filled with children open with a slam to the wall. All the children cowered and hugged each other in their cages, scared for what will happen later. For Ciel that doesn't know what happen at the moment, stunned in fear. _

At the door, a figure wearing a black cloak went into the room. Ciel recognized the figure. 'He was the man from that night. He was the one who kidnapped me!' The fear that he felt earlier vanished and turn to anger. His eyes glared at the figure.

The cloak man went into the room and scanned his surroundings. When he spotted Ciel in his cage, he walk towards him and knelt in front of him. Ciel glared hard at him and when the man approached him, slowly his eyes dropped and became a slit but he never let the man out of his sight.

"YOU!" Ciel hissed at the man and pointed his finger at him. "You're the one who brought me here! What do you want with me!?" Ciel's glared became intensified. The man didn't show any emotion on his face but Ciel could feel his eyes stared at him with amusing eyes.

The man smile wickedly and out of nowhere laughed loudly at Ciel's antics as if he was making a funny act. Ciel was shocked and the anger inside of him increases in a drastic rate. "Why are you laughing?! Do you think this is a joke?! Stop laughing this instant?!" The man continued laughing until he heard the commanding voice Ciel shouted at him.

Ciel heard some of the children gasped when he tried to fight back at the man but he doesn't know why. The man snapped at him and Ciel could see the man seething in anger. Then the man makes a Hitler motion to one of the guard behind him. "Open the cage. The slave has courage to command his master when he didn't have the power to do so."

The guard retrieves the many keys in his pocket and searches the one key for Ciel's cage. Once he found the key, he inserts it into the keyhole and opens the cage. The door makes a screeched sound when the guard opens it and he step aside to give the man room. The man step forward and grabbed Ciel's frail arm in his cage.

Ciel struggle and fight with all his strength to escape from the man clutched hand. He wants to show to all the other children that they shouldn't surrender easily to their captures and abusers. The man dragged Ciel outside of the room and into the hallway. Fed up with the fighting Ciel did, he slapped him twice on his chubby left cheek.

Ciel stop his moving, stunned with the force of the slaps he received. He touches his reddening cheek and winced because of the sudden pain. After the man assault on his face, he continued to drag Ciel's shocked body to one of the many doors in the hallway. He abruptly stops at a mysterious door and twisted the doorknob, open it to reveal a staircase leading down.

**-Chapter End-**

**Author's note:**

** I'm really sorry for the short chapter and for not updating early. I got a lot of things to do with my assignments and my new house. I'll try updating this fiction at least once a week, depends on how busy I'll be that day...**

**Favourite, follow and review readers !**

**TBS**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bad Luck

**Light: Hey Ciel, how are you gonna escape?**

**Ciel: I don't know. You're the writer. You should know better.**

**Light: You're right but I don't have any ideas right now. Will you help me?**

**Ciel: No. You should ask your readers about it, not me moron.**

**Light: Owhhh.. Then, would you help me with the disclaimer?**

**Ciel: Gladly. Bravery Light definitely doesn't own kuroshitsuji and the characters. If she does, I'll be damn.**

**Light: You're really a cruel child, Ciel. Well my beloved readers, on with the story.**

_After the man assault on his face, he continued to drag Ciel's shocked body to one of the many doors in the hallway. He abruptly stops at a mysterious door and twisted the doorknob, open it to reveal a staircase leading down. _

Ciel recovers from his shock from the man slaps on his face. With unknown strength, he tugged his hand from the man gripping hand on his wrist. He managed to get away from the man. Instantly, he turns around and bolted up to the staircase and open the door earlier. He continue running to the hallway faster than he had ever been and tried to open each doors he can see on the way. Every time he tried the doors, they either locked or it was a wrong door.

He looks back while running but he didn't see anyone after him but that doesn't mean he will lower his guard and slowed his speed. He maintain his pace until he found a three way paths. He stops in the middle of the paths and contemplated his next action. All the hallways looked the same to him and the place that they kept him in is huge like a castle.

Suddenly, he heard an alarm sounded around him. 'They must be trying to catch me now. I need to get out of this place fast and find help for the other kids', he thought in his mind. Ciel closed his eyes and just went with his intuition and turn to his right. He hope the way that he take will lead him to the right direction. Hopefully.

After felt like hours but actually several minutes of running, his strength seems to subsiding. ' Shit, not now! Come on, run faster legs!'. He had been starved for a day now. Neither the guards nor his abductor gave him food to eat. He only drank a little drops of water that he could get from the guard that was guarding his cage. That is why he had a little to no energy to run any more.

Luckily, he found a door that looked like it can lead him to the outside world. 'Only a little bit more and I'm free!'. He opened the door hastily and ran outside, hiding behind a wall, so, nobody notice him.

He surveyed his surrounding and searches for any barriers or guards to stop him from running away. He was right. The door really is a door for his freedom. When he was sure that there is no obstacles, except the wired fences, he ran quietly as he can to the fences.

' This is very odd. Where are the guards or the guard dogs? For a place this big, there should be many of them that guarding the place and running around, especially when the alarm went off. It's like they want to play chase with me and they were expecting that I made the first mistake. Well unfortunately they were wrong. I will never lose playing any games. They will see!' Ciel thought. He came nearer to the fences and when he touched the wires…

BUUUZZZ!

His body spasms and shaking violently. His body felt like burning and after he let go of the wire, his body just collapsed to the ground, shuddered slightly and numb. His head was dizzy and his vision blurry. A foot steps and a black shadowed figure was the last thing that he could remember. He is in a big trouble.

**- Chapter End-**

**Author's Note: **

** So, I know that I was really late updating this chapter and it was really short but I got a lot busier this year. I know that wasn't suppose to be a reason to not update this story earlier. I got a huge writers block and I don't know what to write. That's why I need your help with the story. Pretty please!**

** Thank you to Mairposa and The Girl In The Darkk for their reviews and supports. You just made my day brighter and made me want to write more. **

** Favourite, Follow and Review please!**

** TBC**


End file.
